


Be My Valentine - Sterek

by BekkaChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stiles is clueless, Valentine's Day, Valentines, hidden affections, i wish it were smut but i write too much of that, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Valentine’s Day AU:	 The one where Stiles is sick and tired of being alone on Valentine’s Day and Derek is sick and tired of his subtle affections being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine - Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, Happy Valentine's!

Sterek Valentine’s Day AU: The one where Stiles is sick and tired of being alone on Valentine’s Day and Derek is sick and tired of his subtle affections being ignored.

 

The sound of a long exasperated groan filled the silent air of the loft. Isaac and Derek turned their heads away from the TV and over to where Stiles was sitting – more like lying – on the couch with his head hanging over the side and his foot propped up on the top.

“Did you say something over there?” Derek asked.

“Hmm, what? Oh no, nothing.” He said.

Derek and Isaac exchanged glances. They both knew that he had something to say and wanted someone to take an interest before he started one of his regular rants.

It took only a few more silent minutes before another long hard sigh came out of Stiles’ slightly parted mouth. Derek paused the movie and again they looked over at him.

“What? What is it?” He asked.

“It’s that time of year again.” Stiles said.

“February?” Isaac offered and Derek smiled.

“No you idiot, well, kind of, but I mean that day in February. You know… the one that I always end up spending alone in my room watching those stupid TV rom-coms and will probably be doing more of the same this year. And you and Scott don’t really have to rub it in with your happiness – that’s just cruel.” He said pointedly to Isaac.

“I thought you were coming over here to watch the entire batman collection tomorrow.” Derek said and Stiles scoffed.

“Yeah, I think that might just be slightly more pathetic than going it alone on Valentine’s Day.” He said.

Isaac’s eyes darted to Derek who was just shaking his head before standing up and walking past them both to the kitchen.

“Oh come on, you have to agree with me.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, okay Stiles.” Derek muttered.

“What’s his problem?” Stiles whispered to Isaac who raised his brows impossibly high.

“Dude, seriously?” He said.

Stiles just gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I’m going up to bed, maybe you should ask him yourself.” Isaac whispered the last part.

As Isaac tore himself away from the bottom floor of the loft, Stiles looked over to Derek, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and downing it in one.

“You uh, you want to tell me why you’re pissed at me all of a sudden?” He asked, walking into the kitchen to meet him.

“I’m not pissed with you Stiles.” Derek said with his tone exasperated.

“So what’s with the booze and the short words? You have to admit that it’s totally lame for us to be spending Valentine’s in watching the geekiest thing ever.” He said.

“Did you ever think that…” Derek started but stopped himself, pouring another glass and making it disappear almost instantly.

“Did I ever think what?”

“Forget it.” Derek said, walking past Stiles and back to the couch.

“No, what is it?” Stiles asked, following him and taking a seat next to him. “Did I ever think…?”

“Clearly it doesn’t matter so just drop it Stiles.”

“How well do you know me, huh? How often do I just drop something?” He said.

“Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to spend the time with you?” He snapped, shaking his head and giving Stiles one of his patented glares.

“What? Why would you―”

“Because Stiles, because.” Derek said, frustrated.

Stiles thought for a moment about what Derek was saying, he couldn’t possibly mean that… no. If Derek wanted to… no. Surely he would know if Derek felt something for him.

“You… you wanted to spend the night with―”

“Yes Stiles, is it that hard for you to understand? How many more hints do I have to drop before you actually get the picture?”

Stiles’ mind recalled all the events from the last few months. Derek had been more attentive, softer even, the way he listened when Stiles went off on a rant while everyone else just shrugged him off. The way he took a gently hold of his wrist when he had been trying to escape everything and not letting him go until he was convinced that he wasn’t going to hurt himself.

There was the way he let Stiles invade his personal space more than he did the others and then it was as if he was suddenly remembering it all in a whole different way. The drunken flirting on New Years that he’d thought was one sided he now knew was anything but, especially when he remembered Derek’s stony face when he’d kissed that girl at midnight.

Then there was the fact that Derek always, always, invited Stiles along to pack meetings and always made sure to ask him if he wanted to stay for a bit after. The problem was that Derek was so subtle with his gestures, and subtlety wasn’t Stiles’ strong point.

“I didn’t even… I mean why didn’t you just say something?”

“You’re not interested Stiles, I get that. I should just―”

“What, no, I never said that I wasn’t interested.” Stiles said and Derek’s head snapped up to look at him. “I’m just ridiculously oblivious is all. If I’d known that you wanted… I mean me and subtlety aren’t exactly―”

“For the love of god – would the two of you just kiss already?! This is painful to listen to!” They heard Isaac’s muffled voice from upstairs and Stiles just laughed.

Derek didn’t seem to think it was funny, instead he was reaching over to cup Stiles’ cheek and pulling his full lips against his own, silencing Stiles in an instant. In another, Stiles was reaching out to Derek’s neck, holding him even tighter, a small groan escaping from his lips.

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “I thought for a second I’d found a way to shut you up.” He mumbled into the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

“I don’t even think that’s possible. Seriously, I talk in my sleep.” Stiles said, his lips finding Derek’s again, drinking in the taste and the feel of his mouth and wondering why he hadn’t been paying attention when he could have been doing this for months.

“I’ll have to watch out for that.” Derek whispered and Stiles felt his cheeks flushing scarlet.

Derek looked up, his eyes flashing alpha red and Stiles parted his lips a little. “How could you think I wouldn’t want you?”

“You mean apart from saying how pathetic it would be to spend Valentine’s with me?” Derek smirked.

“Well it won't be so pathetic if you take me out for like, dinner or something.” Stiles grinned.

Derek just groaned. “Why can't we just stick with the movies?” He said, both of them knowing he’d do anything that Stiles asked him to anyway.

“Hey, it’s going to take more than that if you want to be my Valentine.”

“Oh really?” Derek cocked an eyebrow and leant in again, taking Stiles’ bottom lip gently between his teeth and pulling it into his mouth.

He ran his tongue along the soft lines and traced his thumb over Stiles’ jaw.

“No… not if you keep kissing me like that.” Stiles said in a shaky breath.

“Okay, then I will.” Derek pressed his lips into Stiles’ one more time, but only for a brief moment. “But you’re right, I should probably buy you dinner first.” He smiled.

“So this makes you my very first Valentine then.” Stiles grinned and Derek groaned again.

“Don’t make this weird.” He said, a smile still sitting on his lips.

“You could always try out new ways to shut me up.” Stiles said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Derek laughed. “You’re on.”


End file.
